


Altar

by grettama



Series: Bunny [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes can't belive it. It felt like yesterday when he first met Steve Rogers, rescued him from some rascals who bullied him in some back alleys in Brooklyn, but now, that scrawny boy is getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altar

**Author's Note:**

> It's related to my work Wedding Day. But you can just read it separately.

Bucky Barnes sulit untuk percaya.

Rasanya baru kemarin dia berkenalan dengan seorang bocah kurus kering yang ditolongnya dari segerombolan anak-anak lain yang sedang memukulinya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia merangkulnya di hari pemakaman ibunya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia memeluknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia berangkat ke medan perang. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihatnya menyelamatkannya di markas Hydra dalam sosok Captain America.

Dan sekarang, Steve Rogers sudah akan menikah.

“Hey, Buck, bagaimana?”

Suara Steve membuyarkan lamunan Bucky. Captain America itu berdiri gugup di hadapannya dalam balutan tux putih pernikahan.

Bucky meraih dasinya, membetulkannya, kemudian merapikan lipatan jas Steve, dan berjinjit sedikit untuk merapikan kerahnya juga. “Aku selalu susah percaya kalau kau sekarang lebih tinggi dariku,” komentar Bucky selagi berkutat dengan kerah Steve.

Steve mendengus geli. “Aku hanya bertambah besar sedikit, Buck. Dan aku masih Steve-mu yang dulu.”

Bucky menepuk pundak Steve pelan seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya. “Kau sempurna sekarang. Bisa apa kau tanpa aku, eh?”

Steve tersenyum, tapi kemudian senyumnya memudar dan ia memandang Bucky lekat-lekat. “Maaf, Buck.”

Bucky mengernyit memandang mata biru Steve, selama sepersekian detik bingung Steve meminta maaf untuk apa, tapi kemudian pemahaman menyapu otaknya.

Mereka sudah membicarakan ini selama berminggu-minggu, sejak ingatannya pasca Winter Soldier sudah mulai pulih. Bucky terus berusaha meyakinkan Steve kalau ia akan baik-baik saja, tapi tampaknya Steve masih saja merasa bersalah.

Bucky memutar bola matanya. “Sudahlah, Stevie. _Kita_ sudah lama berlalu. Dan aku bukan tipe pria yang menangisi masa lalu. Sekarang berhenti meminta maaf dan keluar ke altar.”

“Tapi, Buck—“

Bucky berdecak untuk memotong ucapan Steve. “Kau akan menikahi Tony Stark dalam beberapa menit. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bernostalgia tentang hubungan kita yang sudah usai. Jadi sekarang keluar, dan cium pengantinmu untukku.”

Bucky tidak menunggu respon dari Steve. Ia lebih dulu berbalik dan mendahului Steve menuju altar. Ia harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _bestman_ dengan baik.

* * *

 

Ya. Di masa lalu, ia dan Steve memang lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Tapi seperti yang sudah Bucky tegaskan, itu hanya _masa lalu_. Steve mungkin cinta pertama Bucky dan begitu pula sebaliknya, tapi mereka bukan bocah lagi sekarang.

Bucky tahu ketika Steve dibangkitkan di era ini, hilang arah, Bucky tidak ada untuknya. Ia masih menjadi aset Hydra. Dan saat itu, Tony-lah yang mendampinginya. Jadi sekarang, ia tak boleh berkutat dalam masa lalu dan tidak membiarkan Steve melangkah maju.

Sejujurnya, justru Bucky yang merasa tidak enak karena harus kembali di saat Steve sudah merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Tony.  Ia tahu kembalinya dia ke dalam kehidupan Steve justru akan membuat Steve bingung. Karena memang ia dan Steve tidak pernah putus. Hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja ketika Bucky jatuh dari kereta hari itu. Hari ketika proyek Winter Soldier juga dimulai.

“Dimana aku menyimpan cincinnya?” celetuk Steve, mencari-cari di dalam jasnya. Ia kelihatan sangat gugup, menunggu Tony masuk di altar.

“Stevie, tenanglah. Aku menyimpannya,” jawab Bucky seraya mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari saku. Steve nyengir salah tingkah dan kembali berdiri diam. Tony bisa masuk kapan saja sekarang.

Melihat kegugupan Steve, Bucky juga ikut-ikutan gugup. Merasa ia harus membuat dirinya lebih tenang karena kalau ia gugup, Steve akan jadi jauh lebih gugup, Bucky membiarkan pikirannya kembali melayang ke beberapa minggu lalu ketika Tony mengkonfrontasinya di dapur Avengers Tower.

“Oke, jadi, apa aku harus berduel dulu denganmu untuk memperebutkan Steve atau bagaimana?” celetuk Tony.

Bucky yang sedang sibuk dengan mesin pembuat kopi milik Tony yang luar biasa canggih itu hanya memandang sang bilyuner sambil lalu. “Oh, kau baru saja tahu tentang aku dan Steve.”

Tony mengambil gelas kopi dari tangan Bucky, mengurus kopi untuk Bucky sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan gelasnya ke pemiliknya. “Dan kenapa aku harus tahu ini dari data super rahasia SHIELD yang dibocorkan Natasha Romanoff alih-alih dari salah satu dari kalian?”

Bucky mengambil gelas kopinya dan mengangguk penuh terimakasih ke Tony. “Kau harus tanyakan itu ke Steve.”

“Sudah.”

“Dan dia hanya minta maaf dengan tampang memelas?” kekeh Bucky.

“Yep. Jadi, kau yang jadi permasalahanku sekarang. Kenapa kau biasa-biasa saja? Tidak mencoba membunuhku karena merebut pacarmu atau apa,” tuntut Tony. Rupanya dia luar biasa penasaran. Sudah sejak beberapa hari terakhir Bucky menginap di Avengers Tower sampai ia menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok untuknya, dan hubungannya dengan Tony baik-baik saja, jadi sekarang Tony sepertinya ingin mencoba mengorek lebih dalam.

“Ini bukan masalah siapa yang lebih dulu mengenal Steve, Tony. Karena kalau ia, aku jelas menang darimu. Tapi aku menghormati pilihan Steve,” jawab Bucky akhirnya, terus terang. Tony ingin jawaban dan itu yang harus dia dapatkan. “Steve sahabatku. Dan akan selalu seperti itu. Terlepas dari detail-detail kecil hubungan kami di masa lalu. Kau tak perlu khawatir.”

“Kau… tidak akan membunuhku waktu aku tidur?”

Bucky tertawa. “Tidak.”

“Apa kau akan mengancamku agar tidak menyakiti hati Stevie-mu?”

Bucky terbahak makin keras dan menggeleng. “Tidak, Tony. Tugasku sebagai _bodyguard_ Steve sudah selesai. Sekarang tugasmu untuk jadi suaminya.”

Tony mengerjap memandang Bucky selama beberapa saat. “Sial,” umpatnya, “kalau aku tidak ingat aku sudah akan menikahi Captain America, aku pasti sudah akan menarikmu ke ranjang sekarang. Kau, dan mulut manismu, Bucky Barnes,” ujarnya seraya melambai pada Bucky dan pergi keluar dapur.

Bucky mendengus geli teringat itu. Setelahnya, hubungannya dan Tony jadi luar biasa. Tony yang secara pribadi memintanya menemaninya mengurus semua persiapan pernikahan karena Steve sama sekali buta tentang itu. Dan Bucky menyukai Tony. Ia merasa Tony adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk Steve.

Tony memang masih sering mengutarakan perasaan tidak amannya terhadap Bucky, menutupinya dengan gurauan tentunya. Tapi Bucky memang sudah benar-benar merelakan Steve. Steve adalah sahabat baiknya, dan tidak lebih. Dan Bucky yakin Steve juga berpikiran sama.

Tony yang memasuki ruangan mengalihkan pikiran Bucky kembali ke kenyataan. Bilyuner itu berjalan angkuh di karpet merah menuju altar seperti kebiasaannya, membuat Bucky menggeleng geli, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Steve.

Steve tersenyum, dan menatap Tony lekat. Pemandangan itu mengukirkan seulas senyum di wajah Bucky. Steve pernah memandangnya dengan cara yang sama, dulu. Dan sekarang, Tony berhak mendapatkannya.

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've lost my ability to write fanfic orz


End file.
